


Birthday Cowboy

by Tearsha_Mondatta



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Frosting, M/M, Original Character(s), TF2 OCs, a belated bday gift, adorable bois, helmetparty - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsha_Mondatta/pseuds/Tearsha_Mondatta
Summary: Mary  goes and visits his boyfriend again!!!Belated birthday gift for Haruspex! Our TF2 oc's being goofs!





	Birthday Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haruspex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruspex/gifts).



Today was a good day! Today Doe's most beloved engineer was born! Today he could sing to his lover as loud as he wanted AND have some cake afterwards!

He knocked on Cassidy's door and waited patiently for an answer to which there was none...strange. He knocked again shuffling from foot to foot and staring anxiously at the door. Cassidy always replied to him abruptly, he knew how he knocked so what was taking so long to get a response? Did he do something to get the silent treatment? No. Not that he remembered so what could it be?

Raising a fist to knock a third time he froze, he swore he could hear movement behind the door! His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the engineer speak. "Who is it?~" the voice drawled, almost sing-song in nature but he knew who the voice belonged to.  


Doe perked up happily, it was Cassidy! He wasn't being given the silent treatment! Hoorah! He was ok! "Doeseph reporting for duty and cake sir!" the soldier belted out, snapping to attention and anticipating his cue.

"Come in soldier boy, you know the drill son. ~" the texan drawled out, the voice taking on a tone only he knew, low deep and dangerous, it sent shivers down the rocket jumpers back.

Opening the door with deliberate slowness he stepped in the other's room and was surprised to find it dark inside. "Cass?" he whispered in the room after closing the door. He removed his holster and boots, dropping them near the door. He stepped forward into into the room, wringing his hands together. "Cass?!" he inquired before he froze in place trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I'm here boy.~" the voice of the texan answered from not to far off, there was a moment before a desk lamp came on in front of him, showering the room and his love in dim light. And what a sight, one that Doeseph would never forget. Cassidy was in the nude, leaning against his desk in a suggestive manner. He had frosting smeared onto his nipples and slathered on his very noticeable erection. He even donned a very shiny silky ribbon wound around his neck and tied off into a bow! As he took it all in Cassidy strode towards him and Doeseph, finally regathering his thoughts, let out a snort before breaking out in a whole-hearted laugh. Cassidy frowned and rolled his eyes, swiping frosting off of his now flagging member and slapping Doe with it, which in turn made the soldier laugh harder then before. 

"You are a HUGE turn off ya bumbling goofball." the engineer muttered before diving in to bite and kiss at the laughing soldier's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Jane Doeseph Jones is the soldier's name  
> Cassidy Butch Is her engineer oc


End file.
